Together Time
by mdiy75
Summary: Just a story about a Mike and Eleven date Mileven
1. chapter 1

The bell had just rung and about a hundred antsy teens poured from the building. A pair walked out with their fingers intertwined like a poorly executed game of cat's cradle. The couple didn't care though, they had each other and that is all they needed to face the world. The taller boy looked at the girl in such an innocent manner it was enough to soften the iron grip in which her father ruled with. He trusted them. He would never admit it to anyone but Hopper loved the Wheeler kid like his own. There were obvious rules for the pair, like: No sex, No hanging out after 10pm, and most importantly: If Mike hurts her, he will be hurt worse.

"Hey El," The boy paused "Do you want to go on a date tonight?"

"Mike. It's a school night! Besides I have a huge test tomorrow!"

"All the more reason to go out with me tonight."

"How does that make any sense?"

"Well…." The boy stopped to think. "It could relieve some stress. Y'know, hang out with me equals relieve some stress"

"You know what… Fine, I am not gonna win this one… We can go on a date tonight…to the cabin." The boy turned bright red but fell silent.

"Hopper won't be home. I will even call to tell him that you're coming over so he should stay at work."

"Ok.. I will wait for you"

The teen skipped over to the school payphone and gave a huff as she dialed the police department extension for Hopper

" Hey dad! Can you stay later today working on that new case?"

"Wh-"

"Well I plan on having Mike over and I don't think you want to walk in on us doing stuff." She said obviously joking.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny kid. I will stay late but you tell that Wheeler kid that if I even feel like you guys did anything he will never be able to see you without supervision again."

"I know dad, I love you" Hopper obviously knew that the pair had done "stuff", he couldn't blame them. After all they are seniors in highschool and have been together since 7th grade.

"What'd he say?"

"Mike, what do you think? I mean for real he trusts us" Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing the pair into an embrace.

"Oh come on… How about we head for the cabin now?"

 _I am so sorry that this is literally terrible but like I am very tired and I would greatly enjoy if you like review and favorite to motivate me to get off my lazy butt and write the next chapter also should I do two versions for the next chapter; Smutty or Fluffy or both. Yea so do that stuff XD_


	2. insert edgy title here

The Wheeler's old lemon rolled to a stop at the end of an unmarked dead end.

"Babe, Why don't you put on my jacket, it's like 20 degrees out."

"But then you'd be cold Mike."

"No El, you take my jacket. All I need to stay warm is you." This made El blush profusely while slipping on the letterman's jacket her boyfriend always seemed to be sporting with a large patch showing "Hawkins High School Audio-Visual". The boy then popped open his car door and quickly ran to the passenger side to allow El out, this action obviously came with a peck on the lips and his hand lifting the smaller girl from the vehicle.

Yes the boy was freezing cold but he made sure not to give El any signs of this because he did not want her to feel bad.

The pair then started on their half mile trek to the cabin with their fingers in the same entrapping loop as when they left the school.

The pace was a steady walk and they were perfectly content with this. They were cracking jokes and telling tales, allowing the warm exhales to heat their frozen skin. Slowly they began to approach a beat up wooden building instantly recognized by both. The door of this building swung open as if to invite the teens in. The pair crossed the threshold hoping to feel some warmer air pierce their cheeks. To their greatest disappointment, the house was just above freezing. That is until *magically* the heaters all began to blow at full blast.

"Gee Ellie, Thank you for agreeing to spending time with me." Mike said half poking at her, half serious.

"Of course babe, I love hanging out with you" The room fell silent for a moment while the pair thought.

"So… What do you want to do?"

"Well we could go to the movies? Or to Mellards? Or we could just hang out here?" The boy made sure to give a small pause between each option. El nodded at the last one.

"Well we could cuddle up with some popcorn and maybe…. Watch Dirty Dancing?" This made the girls face light up and the boy groan. Dirty Dancing was not on his list of best movies but he knew how much El loved that film.

"Well then let's get to making some popcorn?" They both waltzed into the kitchen, putting a pot on the stove and adding oil.

"Mike, why do we have to put oil?"

"Well, Ellie, if we don't put the oil the corn won't get hot enough to pop."

The pair looked into the hot oil while the boy added the kernels.

The girl stared at the oil waiting for something to happen.

"El, I've got to cover it or else it will burn your eyes" the boy said while sliding the top on.

"Anyways, it gives us time to set up the movie! You grab a blanket and I will get all the technical stuff going."

"Mike, I can make the thing go!"

"Ok princess, why don't you "make the thing go then? I will grab the blanket" The boy obviously knew she could *probably* do it but he loved teasing her and after all this gave him a chance to venture into the princess's kingdom to grab the blanket, which he gave her for her birthday, off her bed. He stopped to admire how much the space smelled of El.

"Mike! I think I broke it!" He knew this was probably going to happen, he quickly snatched (HA SNATCHED) the blanket and calmly walked out to the living room accepting that he would most likely be able to repair any damage she had done.

After moving a few wires around and replugging the device in it flashed with bright colors in an array of stripes.

"My only question is… Why did you unplug it from the T.V.?" looking into her eyes with a certain curiosity that was only achievable by someone VERY in touch with their technological side.

This made the girl frustrated to the point of tears.

"I just… I thought I could do it…" tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Babe.. I know… one of these days I will teach you but I love seeing you try to stand up for yourself" realizing how bad that sounded he pulled her in and wiped her tears.  
"Even if I'm mean sometimes… I will always love you, why else would I call you my love, my love." El looked down at her shoes, her face as red as a tomato.

The pair stood in an embrace until they heard a loud 'Pop! Pop! Pop!' originating from the pot, they had both honestly forgot about. This caused her face to light up.

"Mike! Mike! Mike! Do you hear that? The popcorn is ready!" Barely able to contain her excitement she pulled him into the kitchen, almost dislocating his shoulder.

The girl gestured for him to take the popcorn out.

"Do you want butter?" The only response she could manage was a nod. Instantly causing the boy to start a new pan with butter melting.

Once the solid stick melted into a golden liquid he added the popcorn to a bowl and drizzled the butter over, not forgetting to add salt.

"Oh Mike is it ready? I am so excited!"

"I know baby. I think it's ready." The true question was 'Is he ready to endure two hours of Patrick Swayze getting through "issues" and dancing?' He would take on this task any day if it meant he got to cuddle up against El and just take in her scent

 **Ok lmao that was…. EEK Anyways I will probably have the next chapter up soon where they actually watch the movie and some fun stuff occurs *wink wink* I hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a review cause I love hearing y'all's opinions! I am not dead and I hope to update soon love y'all 3**


End file.
